


Andley's Waltz

by BlackHoleHeadingForHell



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHoleHeadingForHell/pseuds/BlackHoleHeadingForHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Ashley and Andy are in school - and it looks like dancing lessons are in order...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andley's Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff I wrote for a DeviantArt friend. I'm a bit out of practice with fanfiction writing, but I'm hoping to get back into it again because it is something I loooove doing... xD
> 
> Anyway, I'm open to any suggestions. My favourite fandoms are Harry Potter, Supernatural. SHERLOCK, Hannibal, Doctor Who, and most things band-related... :)

“You want us to do _what_?”  
The PE teacher smirked at the look of horror on Ashley’s face. “ _Dance_ , Mr. Purdy. This half-term you’re going to be learning classical dancing.”  
Ashley turned to look at his friends, who appeared equally terrified.  
“But Miss,” Jake said, his tone pleading, “Why would we ever need to know how to dance?”  
“Why would you ever need to know how to put a ball through a hoop? Why would you need to know how to jump over a hurdle?” The teacher shrugged. “For _fun_ , Jacob. Not to mention that your wife might want you to be able to dance at your wedding one day in the future… although I suppose I might be being a little optimistic in your case.” She paused for a moment as snorts of laughter broke out amongst the students, then continued. “Now, no more excuses. Get into pairs, please.”  
Ashley shook his head and began attempting to catch the eye of one of the prettier girls. It wasn’t until CC had forcibly grabbed Sandra that he realised there weren’t enough to go around.  
“Miss!”  
The teacher let out a long sigh. “Yes, Ashley?”  
“I don’t have a partner.”  
“Why doesn’t that surprise me…” She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again. “Fine. You’ll have to pair up with Andy.”  
Ashley stared at her. “ _What_?”  
“You heard me. You were complaining in the first place anyway, I can’t see that dancing with a boy will make it that much worse.”  
Ashley opened his mouth to speak again, but was silenced by an icy glare. Fuming, he turned to face Andy, who, to his annoyance, had a wide grin on his face.  
“What are you so happy about?” Ashley snapped.  
Andy simply shrugged.  
“Right,” said the teacher. “We’re going to start off with a simple waltz. Boys, if you could place one had on your partner’s waist, and girls, you rest yours on his shoulder…”  
“I hope you’re paying attention, Miss. Ashley,” Andy whispered, smirking.  
“Oh no. I am _not_ going to be the girl.”  
“You’re the one with the girl’s name, Ashie,” Andy pointed out, his blue eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter. “And the girl’s always smaller than the guy anyway.”  
Ashley let out a growl and grabbed Andy’s hand, shoving it against his side. “Happy?”  
“Ooh, a little bit frisky today, aren’t we?”  
“Fuck off.”  
“Now now, Ashie, that’s not very ladylike language.”  
Only the return of their teacher’s voice stopped Ashley from punching his friend in the face. “I’m going to turn the music on, and I want you to follow my lead. Here we go… forward, side, together…”  
Ashley closed his eyes and resolved not to move. Andy, on the other hand, evidently had other ideas.  
“What are you _doing_?”   
“Leading, obviously,” Andy replied. “Try to keep up, won’t you? Can’t have my little lady tripping over her feet, you might hurt yourself.”  
“Call me a little lady again and _I_ won’t be the one getting hurt,” Ashley snapped, but attempted to follow the teacher’s steps without tripping over his friends long legs.  
“I hate to break it to you, Andy, but I don’t think the Waltz was intended for gazelles.”  
“Aw, really?”   
He looked so disappointed that Ashley couldn’t help but laugh. “Sorry mate. Guess you’ll have to find another way of seducing women.”  
“What, you don’t think I can reel them in with my phenomenal dancing skills?” Without warning he made a sharp turn, and Ashley found himself falling backwards, only for Andy to lean forward and catch him.  
“How about now, pretty lady?” Andy purred, his face mere millimetres away.  
“Put me _down_ , idiot!”  
“Not until you admit what a great dancer I am.”  
“Never,” Ashley said, and made to pull away, but the taller boy’s grip was surprisingly strong.  
“What’s wrong, Ash? You don’t think I’m pretty?”  
Andy’s voice, so playful before, had taken on a strange note of urgency. Ashley looked into his blue eyes and felt his face begin to redden.  
“I… er… come on, mate, people are gonna think something’s… up…”  
Andy shrugged, but didn’t move.  
“ _Andy_ … urgh… you’re just… I mean, you’re kind of…” Ashley swallowed, suddenly noticing the way his friend’s blonde hair managed to shine like starlight even in the cheap fluorescent lighting of the school hall.  
“Kind of what?”  
“Kind of… I don’t… I mean… your hair’s really nice,” he finished lamely.  
Andy’s face fell. “Oh. Thanks,” he muttered, and stood up again, pulling Ashley to his feet before turning away.  
“No – Andy, wait, I’m sorry…” Ashley grabbed the other boy and spun him around, putting his hands on his shoulders again. “I do think you’re pretty, Andy, I think you’re funny and smart and kind and beautiful and…”  
He broke off as Andy’s face broke into a wide, beaming smile.  
“I like you too, Ashie,” Andy said.  
Ashley blushed as he realised how close they were. He was only a few inches away from Andy’s lips… his warm, red lips…  
And suddenly they were kissing, and his mouth was against Andy’s, and he was warm and soft and so very…   
_Andy_.  
“AHEM.”  
The two boys broke apart, and Ashley was suddenly very aware of where he was. He met the shocked gaze of his friends and felt his face go even redder.  
“Irresistible though he may be, Mr. Purdy, I feel the need to remind you that eating your partner’s face _isn’t actually_ a mandatory part of the waltz.”  
She winked at him and gave him a brief smile as the rest of the class burst into laughter, and Ashley felt the knot of tension in his stomach ease slightly and he smiled back.  
“So,” the teacher continued, when the noise had died down. “Do you think we could please get back to the _curriculum-approved_ dancing?”  
Andy turned to look up at his friend, who beamed back at him.  
“Fine by me, Miss,” Andy replied cheerfully. “I’ve got my partner right here.”


End file.
